Es nuestro amor en contra de la ley?
by Usui Takumi Walker
Summary: Princesa Misaki es impartido por el Sr. Usui y el Sr. Tora. Ella se enamora de uno de ellos. Averigüe quién y qué pasa. N / A: Espero que os guste porque yo tuve que ver películas dibujos animados de Disney! Si desea usted es capaz de leer esta historia en Inglés
1. Chapter 1

**Nota del autor: Si usted está interesado puede leer esto en Inglés, que s'intitule: Is our love agianst the law?**

* * *

**Nuestro amor está en contra de la ley?**

**prólogo:**

Yo soy la princesa de Japón y yo soy la princesa de Misaki. Hoy en día, mi padre, el rey, me recoge a llevarme a mi palacio y decirle al mundo que era yo, la princesa que ocultó su identidad como un agricultor se vea sobre el futuro de su país. Ese mismo día me dio una carrera por mi madre, la Reina. Era un vestido rojo de la parte superior de mis pechos y todo el camino hacia abajo, cubriendo mis talones. El equipo tenía motivos o alrededor de la mitad superior y la cosa quedó clara después de espesor del metal alrededor de mi cintura, el metal grueso, había rosas de oro. Ahora mismo estoy sentado en el camión blanco o viendo las aldeas, que paso por la ventana. Por desgracia, no puedo sonreír a los aldeanos que tengo un ventilador que cubre la cara por debajo de mis ojos.

**El tiempo pasa ...**

Finalmente * suspiro * Estoy en el castillo! Llegué a él cuando yo era más joven y tenía que visitar aquí a menudo para informar sobre el país. Él era como cualquier otro castillo fuera de mi habitación. Mi habitación era muy diferente, ya que nunca ha sido realmente utilizado, ya que nunca te quedas más en mi habitación, pero el personal de limpieza que siguen limpiando. Realmente no hay nada de especial en mi habitación esperando a que mi par de gafas que muestran el verdadero ser de las personas y sus sentimientos. Fue regalo de mi madrina!  
Hit! "Ven ~" _Oh era una madre, supongo que hay algo importante o ella no estaría aquí._  
"Misaki, querida. Estoy aquí para decirles que su maestro vendrá y enseñar en ... tal vez tres días. Es aquí, pero es seguro que le enseñe que en tres días querida pregunta? "  
"Sí, tengo pregunta. ¿Va a dejarme hablar, Majestad?"  
"Oh mi amor ... no me puedes llamar" Su Majestad "cuando estamos solos. Sí, usted puede continuar con su pregunta."  
"Madre puedo conocer a mi maestro hoy? Y será ella la enseñanza de mí todos los días?"  
"Mi querida, no creo que tenga tiempo para él y él te enseñará en la semana y otro profesor de sexo masculino le enseñará sobre la semana durante horas maybe..2."  
"Hay que esperar a los dos hombres!"  
"Sí querida. Ahora ahora por favor cálmate. "_Genial, realmente me hagas esto._


	2. Chapter 2

**Es nuestro amor en contra de la ley?**

**Capítulo 2: rubias azar**

**Misaki POV**

La ceremonia fue muy bien, ayer. Tenía una bella decoración en todo. A decir verdad, era muy colorido. En el baile de la danza una joven rubia de ojos color avellana se adelantaron y me pidieron para un baile, le dije que sí y pacíficamente bailaba. Estaba muy cansado después de que ayer, pero tuve que despertar a las seis de acostumbrarse a la rutina.

Estaba caminando Trough el jardín para encontrar un lugar para beber mi té cuando vi algunos sakura y decidí recoger algunos flotar en mi bebida. Al llegar a conseguir que me di cuenta de que yo era demasiado pequeña, pero de repente dos brazos fuertes fui alrededor de mi cintura y me levantó a la sucursal.

Una vez me pusieron abajo vi que los dos fuertes manos pertenecían a un hombre. Un hombre de tal nunca he visto que era un hombre alto y joven, mucho más alto que yo, con brillantes ojos verdes y el pelo de punta-miel rubia no mencionar muy atractivo.

Apuesto cualquier mujer caerá por él incluso me. Espera, ¿qué estoy pensando! "A...***Arigatōgozaimasu! Watashi wa... Imi watashi o tasuke em... Shite itadaki arigatō ...err...Watashi wa purinsesu Misaki o imi...em ... Watashinonamaeha Misakidesu... Gomen'nasai.**Yo lo que no sé japonés correctamente! "

"Oh mis disculpas ... sólo podía hablar en Inglés para mí."  
"Usted podría haber simplemente decir que en principio. Usted ... usted extraterrestre."  
"Por eso me disculpo querida. Usted no me debe llamar a que te arrepentirás más tarde." Con que la rubia se alejó pero corrió tras él y preguntó: "Oye ¿Quieres que te llame caliente Blondie que? ¿O una pervertida alien del espacio exterior? él? "  
"Usted me debe abordar como señor o el Sr. Takumi. Nombres No extrañas a menos que estemos en paz!"_ Sólo_ que él desapareció en un rincón oscuro en el castillo. ¿Qué quiso decir _solo ?!_

* * *

**Arigatōgozaimasu! Watashi wa... Imi watashi o tasuke em... Shite itadaki arigatō ...err...Watashi wa purinsesu Misaki o imi...em ... Watashinonamaeha Misakidesu... Gomen'nasai.=**_Gracias! Quiero decir ... le doy las gracias por ayudarme a levantarme. Mi nombre es Misaki Quiero decir ... em ... mi nombre es Princesa Misaki. '_

* * *

**A / N: Lo siento por hacer este breve capítulo y lo siento por lo que el último capítulo corto también.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Es nuestro amor en contra de la ley?**

**Capítulo tres: El día siguiente**

**Misaki POV**

Oh, finalmente, hoy voy a conocer a mi maestro. Oh, espero que él es benigno y no pervertido como el chico que conocí ayer. "La primera impresión es la mejor impresión 'Bueno déjame ver me pondré el vestido púrpura con patrones de oro y vaya con ella mis zapatos de tacón alto de color púrpura. Creo que este profesor va a ser un gran maestro. Ahora estaba en la puerta de la gran entrada. "Abre la puerta y anunciar mi entrada!" Pedí a los guardias. Inmediatamente, abrieron las puertas y anunció, "Inclina a tu princesa de Japón, Misaki."

Cuando entré todos se inclinaban ante mí. En el punto en que estaba en frente de mi padre me humillaba y me senté al lado silla a la derecha de mi padre. "Usted puede elevarse!" Pedí a mi padre a su reino. Hubo cinco minutos de silencio, a continuación, los guardias anunciaron, "El maestro Sr. Tora Igarashi ahora entrar en la sala."  
_Espera un momento él es el hombre que me pidió un baile!_ "Vamos Misaki puso una sonrisa!" Padre susurró. Sonreí al hombre rubio inclinándose delante de mí y le pregunté: "Sr. Igarashi se puede saber si usted es el profesor que me va a enseñar con regularidad?"  
"Desafortunadamente no Su Majestad, pero voy a estar enseñando tu en el fin de semana por un corto período de tiempo."  
"Oh, ya veo ... yo estaré deseando trabajar con usted, señor."  
"Ahora usted puede dejar ahora, Sr. Tora." Dijo mi padre medio amablemente y medio de pedidos. El joven maestro me sonrió antes de irse. Hubo otro anuncio, "Aquí viene el Sr. Usui Takumi Walker, el hijo adoptivo de Usui Walker." ? _Takumi Usui? De ningún modo él es mi maestro ?! Maldita sea! No es de extrañar que él dijo me voy a lamentar!_ "Hey Per ... quiero decir señor. Yo puedo entender por ahora que usted es el maestro que me va a enseñar con regularidad, pero puedo preguntar cuando comienza nuestra lección."  
"En tal vez ... dos minutos. Exactamente a las 8 de la mañana.", Respondió.  
"¿QUÉ ?!"  
"Cálmate querida e ir y prepárate." Ordenó mi padre.

* * *

Eso alien pervertido no era tan pervertido después de todo, pero él era en verdad estricta. Hace un momento me dio una lista de palabras. me dijo que aprenderlos en 10 minutos y luego me voy a tener una prueba de ortografía. Eran palabras fáciles, pero aún había mucho.

**10 minutos más tarde ...**

**Normal POV**

"Misaki en esa escritura de papel de 1 a 103 Ahora vamos a empezar a las palabras están conmigo voy a dar 30 segundos para cada uno ... en voz alta ... alfabeto ... ya ... también ... aunque ... completo ... siempre ... sorprendido ... increíble ... la ambición ... ambulancia ... entre ... cantidad ... divertido ... antigua ... enojado ... animales ... tobillo. ..anniversary ... anunciar ... anuncio ... molestar ... anual ... otra ... respuesta ... contestador ... antigüedades ... ansiosa ... nadie ... nunca más ... nadie ... nada ... en fin ... en cualquier lugar ... aparte ... apartamento ... disculpe ... disculpa ... aparecerá ... apariencia ... manzana ... la aplicación ... aplican. .. cita ... enfoque ... aprobar ... arquitecto ... arquitectura ... zona ... discutir ... argumento ... brazo ... sillón ... ejército ... alrededor ... arreglan ... disposición ... arrestar ... llegada ... llegar ... arte ... artículo ... artista avergonzado de pedir asistente aspirina dormido así en absoluto en primera atleta atletismo al fin, al menos, la atmósfera ... a la vez ... en la actualidad ... fije ... ataque ... intento ... asistir ... atención ... actitud ... atraer ... la atracción ... atractiva ... audiencia ... tía ... autor ... otoño ... disponibles ... media ... evitar ... despierta ... lejos ... prueba ha terminado Misa-chan ~! "dijo Usui con un suspiro.  
"Oh, por último, mi duele y pervertido deja de llamarme misa-chan!" exclama Misaki.  
"Por qué no puedo? Usted me llamarán pervertido."

"Pero yo soy su futuro matrimonial por lo que me debe respetar." Razones Misaki.

"Ah ... no a mí. Soy de Inglaterra y sólo medio japonés por lo que su no del todo mi futura reina. Además yo soy tu maestro Misa así que puede usted llamar a lo que cada vez que quiero y eso también significa que usted debe respetar mí. ja, ja! "Usui burlado.

"Errr! OK..OK! ¿Podemos hacer algo divertido como decirle uno al otro acerca de nosotros mismos así que ... para que podamos saber el uno del otro y tener una relación."

"Relación?! ¿Quieres decir que quieres ser mi chica?"

"Err ... no no es que yo quiero ser tu amigo, así que me sentiría más cómodo a su alrededor." _Cómodo ?! ¿qué es lo que quiero decir_, pensaba Misaki.

"Está bien. Voy a empezar em ... Mi nombre es Usui Takumi andador. Tengo 19 años y estoy trabajando aquí como su maestro."

"Em ... Mi nombre es Misaki. Soy la princesa de Japón y tengo 18 años. Estaba fuera del castillo desde que tenía 10 para mirar por encima del reino. Estudié en la escuela Seika alta pero estaba siempre la callada por eso que soy débil en japonés. me pasó unos años en Inglaterra ", porque las guerras entre Japón y china.

"Oh, ya veo ... Yo vivía en Inglaterra hasta que me di cuenta de que mi madre era mitad japonesa y decidí venir a vivir aquí. Tenía 17 años alrededor de. Un día en el pueblo vivía en los soldados vino a pedir para el profesor. Como yo era un profesor que vine y lo hice a mi asistente, Tora. Si te digo la verdad no nos llevamos muy bien ", explicó Takumi.

"Me acaba de llamar de vuelta aquí para revelar mi identidad como una princesa, pero la verdad es que no sé la razón. Me dijeron que mi profesor se mostrará hoy y aquí estás!" Misaki sonrió a su guapo profesor que ahora tenía los ojos muy abiertos bajo sus gafas de lectura. "Señor Bueno le permite volver a estudiar."  
El tiempo pasó como Misaki tenía pruebas en matemáticas, inglés, ciencias, geografía y otros temas. Era casi medianoche cuando el acabado, ya que estaban hablando y bromeando y divirtiéndose persiguiéndose unos a otros, cuando estaban aburridos.

Tristemente, Takumi y la princesa tenía que ir la cama, ya que era demasiado tarde. Mientras Takumi estaba en su cama, pensó, _'Nunca me sentí tan feliz en mi vida. Me caí de partida para algos nunca me había pasado la felicidad, la alegría y más que nada ... love.I Creo que podría estar enamorando de ella. '_


	4. Chapter 4

**Es nuestro amor en contra de la ley?**

**Capítulo 3: La confesión**

**Pasaron los meses ...**

**Misaki POV**

Han pasado 6 meses desde el maestro comenzó a enseñar. Sr. Tora está bien, pero yo prefiero Pervertido alienígena del espacio exterior, no es que él se pervierte o cualquier cosa que explica las cosas mucho mejor que el Sr. Tora. También es manera más amable que 'Vampire Tora', ese es mi apodo para el Sr. Tora como él tiene un vampiro dientes. Y también ... Me siento bien con al mismo tiempo extraño. Me siento mucho más seguro en torno Usui y tengo un montón de diversión con él también, pero cuando él está cerca de mí, mi corazón late más rápido, me sonrojo demasiado, a veces siento que las mariposas están en mi estómago. Por último, pero no menos importante, mis bragas se mojan no es que me Wee en ella o algo así.

Hoy es la biología por lo que esta es mi oportunidad.  
"Sir Tengo este extraño sentimiento en torno a este tipo."  
"Strange ?! ¿Qué quieres decir?", Me preguntó.  
"Me siento mucho más seguro en torno a él y tengo un montón de diversión con él también, pero cuando él está cerca de mí, mi corazón late más rápido, me sonrojo demasiado a su alrededor."  
"Está bien princesa ... Voy a hacerle algunas preguntas. ¿No puedes mantener los ojos o las manos de él? Y ... ¿estás con él debido a la sensación inexplicable de dolor, la felicidad y el placer?"  
"Em ... Es verdad que no puedo apartar mis ojos de él y yo qué quedarse con causa de eso." Dije tratando de ocultar mi rubor.  
"¿Y quién es este hombre con suerte?" , preguntó el estiramiento.  
"Um ... um ... es usted, señor." Lo vi detener estiramiento por un momento.  
Enfrenté me bloqueo mis ojos confundidos y sus grandes ojos. "¿Qué?! Es lo que su dicho es cierto, Misa-chan?"  
"Sí, señor! ¿Qué es este Usui?"  
"Es ... es algo que se llama ... se llama amor. Además Misa me siento lo mismo por ti!" en este mis ojos se abrieron y comenzaron a ruborizarse. ¿Por qué no me doy cuenta?! Tal vez porque nunca me enamoré de antes. "Em .. Misa-chan quería darte algo."  
"¿Qué?", Le pregunté antes tirando de mí en un abrazo cálido.  
"Esta!", Dijo antes de sus suaves labios cálidos tocaron los míos y hizo que mis ojos van más amplio. Ese fue mi primer beso!

* * *

**404 palabras para la historia y 424 palabras en total.**

* * *

**N / A: Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor revise!**


End file.
